Porsha Doran
Trey Doran Unknown Biological Mother Unknown Biological Father |maritalstatus = Dating |trait1 = Charismatic |trait2 = Party Animal |trait3 = Hot-Headed |trait4 = Perceptive |hair = |eye = |skin2 = Medium |body = Thin |neighbor = Twinbrook|eye2 = Grey |hair2 = Red|siblings = Unborn Baby Swan Owen Doran Nathan Doran Charlotte Doran |career = |trait5 = Kleptomaniac|career2 = Investigator |roommates = Isabella Vega Alexander Goth Ben Koto |sign = Capricorn |wish = Pervasive Private Eye |music = Hip-Hop |food = Tri-Tip Steak |color = Red|spouse = Ben Koto Alexander Goth Marc Brandt |cod = Fire|name = Porsha Doran}}Porsha Doran (née Swan) is the adoptive daughter of Mariah in The Sims 3: Showtime LP. She also appears as a unique sim in The Sims 3: Ambitions LP. Biography Porsha is the first truly mean Sim that Lifesimmer has played on-camera. She is spoiled, delinquent and a total diva. The Sims 3: Showtime LP Porsha was born in Starlight Shores. She was adopted as a Child by Mariah Swan in The Sims 3: Showtime LP. Initially, Porsha was very impressed with her luxurious new home and appeared to be quite a happy and ordinary kid. Mariah purchased Teenage Porsha her first car - a 41,0000 Simoleon La Matea - after forgetting Porsha's birthday in Part 25: The Break Up & Engagement. Porsha was also sent a pearl necklace from Tiffany & Co. which she displayed in her bedroom - the largest bedroom in the house, Regina George style. Porsha became the Queen Bee of her high school but did not appear to have any friends. She was Enemies with everyone in her household; Porsha would go so far as to slap her stepfather, Trey Doran, simply because she disliked him. Her mother would turn a blind eye to Porsha's mean behavior even when it was directed at her. Naomi, on the other hand, was the closest to being in Porsha's good books of everyone in the house. Porsha Ages Up into a Young Adult in Part 33: Porsha's Birthday. In Part 34: Murder, Porsha murders Naomi's fiance with a knife, and gets away with it. Porsha herself dies in that part after catching fire from the triplets' birthday cake. She is then brought back to life in the finale when Mariah uses her last wish to resurrect her. The Sims 3: Ambitions LP After the Showtime finale, Porsha went to prison - possibly for murdering Naomi's fiance, however this is not actually confirmed by Lifesimmer - where she developed an interest in tattooing. It appears that Porsha is now estranged from her family in Starlight Shores. In The Sims 3: Ambitions LP, she is living in Twinbrook with her roommates: Isabella Vega, Ben Koto and Alexander Goth. She begins working as a Private Investigator, which Lifesimmer says makes perfect sense because Porsha understands the steps of a criminal, having been one herself. In Part 3, Porsha began flirting with Marc Brandt, a sim she met in the park, but got rejected when she tried to kiss him. She then went on a date with and became the girlfriend of Alexander in Part 4: Burglary, ''and has her first WooHoo with him. She was caught cheating with Ben in ''Part 8: Spooky Bash and broke up with Alexander shortly after. In Part 16: Stina Saturdays, Ben asks Porsha on a date for Love Day. She accepts his offer but stands him up for another guy - only to be stood up herself, when she arrives to find her date kissing someone else. Porsha returns home, exhausted, and has a moment with Ben in the garden. They make their relationship official that night. As of Part 22: FIRE + QUEEN MARY, Ben is cheating on Porsha with Mary Baker. Porsha has yet to find out. Porsha attended her friend Bliss Goth's birthday party off-camera before [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-rh7l2uR5co Part 28: Skill Buiding + Repo Man AGAIN]. Trivia *Lifesimmer changed Porsha's traits for the Ambitions LP. Porsha-Teen.PNG|Porsha as a Teen porshayoungadult.jpg|Porsha as a Young Adult Porsha Doran.png|Porsha's original appearance in Ambitions PorshaCheating.PNG|Alexander catches Ben and Porsha Benandporsha.PNG|Ben and Porsha on Love Day . Category:Sims from The Sims 3 Showtime LP Category:Adopted Sims